Sam's special blog
by Lord Jeremy Silver
Summary: Sam Puckett starts a new blog. What will that lead to?


**Disclaimer: I don't own iCarly.**

* * *

 **Sam's special blog**

 **Sam Puckett is in bed, doing things on her red laptop computer.**

Only a few minutes ago she started her new special blog where she will write about her sex life.

Her first entry says: _Hi, guys and chicks. I'm Sam P and I love my best friend Carly Shay. She's so sweet,fun and sexy. To think about her makes me horny. Someday ( I hope ) she'll be my girlfriend._

"Alright, here we go..." says Sa as she upload her first entry.

She wear a sexy black leather t-shirt and tight pink latex pants.

"I hope someone will read my stuff and enjoy it so much." says Sam.

20 minutes later, almost 50 people has left a like on her first entry and that makes Sam happy.

"Wow! People are actually reading my thing. That's cool." says a happy Sam with a sexy smile.

"Let's do another nice lil' entry." says Sam as she slide her left hand down into her pants and starts to gently rub her own thick clit.

She write a second entry that says: _Right now I masturbate, daydreaming about Carly and her boobs and pussy. I wish she was here so I could show her how erotic I think she is and make her cum a lot. Actually, a few days ago I saw her pussy when she changed clothes and it was one of the best things I've seen in my life. It was so awesome that it almost made me have a huge orgasm without me even touching my pussy at all._

"Okay. I hope this will make people horny." says Sam as she post her second entry.

With a smile, Sam close her laptop.

2 days later, Sam post a third entry to her sex blog.

The entry says: _Carly doesn't know that I have romantic ( and sexual ) feelings for her. Sure, I could tell her, but even a badass babe like me is not sure how. I'm kinda afraid she'll think I'm a perv and end our cute friendship and I don't wanna lose her. That'd break my heart and end my life, making me sad forever. I need her in life, even if she can never return my feelings. The truth is, Carly means the world to me and I'm pretty sure that my soul were to fall into eternal sadness without her. As far as I see it, Calry is totally awesome and soooo sexy._

"And here we go...oh, yeah!" says Sam as she post her entry.

Lots of comments flow in, including one from Freddie.

Sam sends a reply to him and it says: _Dude, don't tell Carly that I like her. If you do, I will break your dear dick in half, okay?_

Freddie reply back. His reply says: _I promise, Sam. My lip are sealed._

Sam reply to Freddie's reply. It says: _Thanks, man. I owe ya one. Have a cool day._

"Rockin' sexy, that's what I am, yeah!" says a happy Sam.

Sam drink some beer.

Her outfit of the day is a pink tank top and baggy dark jeans.

"Gonna take tiny nap." says Sam as she place her awesome red laptop on the nightstand.

She goes to sleep.

66 minutes later.

"Ahhh, that was nice. Yeah, for sure." says Sam as she wakes up.

11 minutes later, carly show up and that makes Sam very happy.

Sam feel her pussy getting a bit wet.

"How's it going?" says Carly with a cute smile.

"I'm happy." says Sam.

Sam gives Carly a hug.

"You're so cool." says Carly.

"Awww! Thanks, girl." says Sam.

Carly takes a seat on the couch.

Sam close and lock the door.

"Here." says Sam as she give Carly a beer and grab one for herself too.

"Thanks." says Carly.

"Uh...you've not seen my new blog...have you?" says Sam.

"No, I've not." says Carly.

"That's good. It'd be kinda awkward for me if you saw it, Carly." says Sam.

"Why?" says Carly.

"Secret." says Sam.

"I'm your BFF, you can tell me." says Carly.

"Usually I can, but not this time. Please, don't read my blog." says Sam.

"Alright. I promise to not read, girl." says Carly.

"Thanks." says Sam with a sexy smile.

Sam takes a sip of her beer.

"Mmm, beer!" says Sam.

Carly takes a sip too.

"Does it taste nice?" says Sam.

"Yeah." says a happy Carly.

"Okay." says Sam.

"Cool." says Carly.

"Awesome." says Sam.

The next day.

Sam uploads a new entry.

It says: _Carly and I were hanging out yesterday...as friends only. It was still very nice. I love her soooooooooooo much!_

"Oh, yeah!" says Sam.

Soon a comment from Freddie appear. It says: _Sam, why don't you tell Carly how you feel for her?_

Sam sends a reply that says: _Because if she doesn't return my feelings it might end my friendship with her and I don't want that. My life without her would be worthless so I will not say anything._

Freddie sends a reply that says: _Okay. Do what seem best to you. Follow your soul. Usually that's the best thing to do._

"Not a bad advice." says Sam with a sexy smile.

Sam wear a neon-green latex t-shirt and baggy gray sweatpants.

She drink some beer.

"Awww!" says Sam.

With a sweet little laugh, Sam pull off her pants and starts to finger-fuck herself in a casual way.

"Mmm, yeah!" moans Sam.

It feels very good for Sam.

"So damn sexy!" moans Sam.

22 minutes later.

"OMG, yes!" moans Sam as she get an orgasm.

She post a new entry that says: _Just had an orgasm, pretending that Carly had sex with me. It felt...awesome! Yay!_

"Wow!" says Sam when comments start to flow in.

She reply to a few of them.

"I need more." says Sam as she starts to masturbate again.

Her pussy is very wet.

"Dang! Soooo sexy." moans Sam.

Sam is happy and horny.

"Mmm, yeah!" moans Sam.

Sam finger-fuck herself hard and fast.

"Oh...erotic..." moans Sam.

It feels very good for her.

15 minutes later.

"Awwww...shit, yes!" moans Sam as she cum hard.

The next day.

Sam post a new entry on her blog. It says: _Carly was here an hour ago and she was so sexy in her tight red top and dark jeans. I love her._

"Okay..." says Sam.

Sam wear only a black bra and green sweatpants.

"I wish I had bigger boobs..." says Sam.

Sam's boobs are actually a nice sexy size, but she herself want more.

"Nice." says Sam when comments start to flow in.

She is happy.

"Hmm, that's unexpected...most comments are from girls. Nice." says Sam in positive surprise.

There's a cute smile on Sam's face.

"Sexy." says Sam.

She reply to some comments.

"Awww, people are so nice to me." says Sam.

Sam put on a pink tank top, turn off her laptop and walk to the living room where her mother Pam is.

"Mom, do you hate lesbianism?" says Sam.

"No, in my opinion any sexuality is good, as long as it's not one of those things where people are hurt or killed." says Pam.

Pam wear a dirty Iron Maiden t-shirt and old oversized fart-smelling sweatpants.

"You...uh...smell like a slut." says Sam.

"Thanks, girl. I am one so I'm glad you think so." says Pam.

"Cool." says Sam.

"Opsss!" says Pam as she suddenly fart a bit.

"No problem. I'm not a wimp. I can deal with a little fart." says Sam.

"That's good." says Pam.

"Yeah." says Sam.

Sam return to her room and post a new entry that says: _Mom farted. Kinda erotic, actually. I wish my mom and I could have some family sex._

"Me is a slut, just like mom." thinks Sam with a smile.

The next day.

"Time for another blog entry..." says Sam.

Sam post an entry that says: _I masturbated to photos of Carly a few hours ago and it was amazing. Carly is so sexy and sweet. I love her and her pussy._

Sam wear a red tank top and baggy jeans.

"Me is sexy." says Sam.

Sam wish Carly was there.

"Awwww!" says Sam as she takes off her clothes and starts to masturbate.

It feels good.

"Yeah, so damn sexy!" moans Sam.

Her pussy is wet.

"Mmm, fuck!" moans Sam.

Sam is very horny.

"Sexy." moans Sam.

Sam get closer to an orgasm.

"Yeah..." moans Sam.

She grab her dildo and slide it into her pussy.

"Holy shit...erotic like hell. So nice." moans Sam, fucking herself with the dildo.

"Sam, do you have a moment...? Oh, dear...shit..." says Pam as she enter the room and sees what Sam is doing.

"Mom, private time here!" says Sam.

"I'm sorry. I didn't know that you were masturbating." says Pam. "We'll talk later."

Pam leave the room.

"Yeah!" moans Sam.

Sam is very close to an orgasm.

She fuck herself fast with the dildo.

"Ahhh, shit...yes!" moans Sam as she get a big orgasm. "Soooo sexy!"

The next day.

"Sam, why haven't you told me that you wanna do cozy lesbo sex with me?" says Carly.

"I was afraid you didn't want that." says Sam.

"C'mon, girl. I'm gay too and I love you. Let's have sex." says Carly.

Carly takes off her clothes.

"Awesome!" says a happy Sam as she takes off her clothes. "How did you find out that I have a crush on you?"

"I found your blog by accident. I know that I promised to not read it, but it was so good that I had to read." says Carly.

"Okay." says Sam with a sexy smile.

"Yeah." says Carly in a seductive tone.

"Yay!" says a happy Sam.

"Cute." says Carly.

"Sexy!" says Sam.

Sam and Carly climb into Sam's bed.

They start to finger-fuck each other.

"Mmm, so sexy!" moans Sam.

"Yeah!" moans Carly.

"Awww! You have an awesome pussy." moans Sam.

"Thanks! Your pussy is sweet too." moans Carly.

"Sexy." says Sam.

"Indeed, babe." says Carly.

"Yum, yum! So fuckin' sexy!" moans Sam in a sexual slutty tone.

"Yeah, it's sweet." says Carly.

"Indeed." says Sam.

"Awww." says Carly.

Sam lick Carly's left boob.

"Yes, lick my boob, girl." says Carly with a sexy sweet smile.

"Mmmm!" moans Sam.

Sam gently suck on Carly's cute nipple.

"Awww! Sexy..." moans Carly.

"Yeah." says Sam.

"So erotic." says Carly.

"I know." moans Sam.

Carly gives Sam a kiss.

To be kissed by Carly, almost makes Sam cum right then and there.

"Yay!" says a happy Sam.

"I'm sure this is what you been dreaming about for a long time." says Carly.

"That's very true." says Sam.

Sam is very horny. And happy.

"I've wanted this for a while too." says Carly.

"Awesome!" moans Sam.

"Yeah, girl." moans Carly.

"Mmmm!" moans Sam.

69 minutes later.

"Ahhhh, yes!" moans Sam and Carly as they cum together.

"That was good." says Carly.

"Yes, it was wonderful." says Sam.

* * *

 **The End.**


End file.
